


cuddle time

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: There is nothing like a little cuddling in the morning ...
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 30





	cuddle time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kuschelzeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047327) by [Feuchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen). 



When Kenma woke up, he only felt two arms wrapped around his body, which made him smile a little.  
He loved to cuddle with his boyfriend. Not to mention that it was cute to see Tora so well-behaved and quiet next to him.  
He raised his head a bit, looked a bit over the other one in the direction of the room door, even though he got a distinct hum from the other one shortly after.  
"You’re so sweet," another voice penetrated Kenma and he blinked across Tora, noticing Shouhei’s slight grin as he stood in the open door and watched them.  
"Come here," Kenma murmured softly, without making any effort to free himself from Tora’s clasp.  
Without really protesting, Shouhei slipped back to his two boyfriends on the mattress and pressed himself against Tora’s back while he put his arm around his boyfriends. "Need a cuddle, Kenma?"  
"Hmhm", Kenma just muttered and pressed himself against Tora’s chest again, "and Tora won’t let me go anyway."  
Shouhei suppressed a quiet laugh while they just lay together like this for a while. When he thought about the fact that Tora was otherwise always the one who could sit still for the least amount of time, it was amazing that he was sometimes the most cuddly and sleepy of them all.  
"I love you", it came quietly from Kenma after a moment of silence, without moving far away from Tora.  
"I love you too, Kenma," Shouhei said quietly back, smiling a little, "and you, Tora."  
"Hmm... love you too", it came a little bit more quietly grumbling from Tora, while he only looked at Kenma with half-open eyes.  
"Nobody believes us that you are so cuddly in the morning," Kenma said and looked at the other one.  
"You’re the only ones," Tora muttered and continued to hold Kenma close to him.  
"Hmm", Shouhei did before kissing Tora a little on the neck, while he noticed with a quick glance how Kenma slid up a little to involve the other in a kiss.  
When he thought about how Kenma and Tora had behaved during their first year at the Nekoma. Back then, Kenma hadn’t intended to let the other one even come near him, while Tora was annoyed by his manner and wanted to motivate him to do things.  
Shouhei smiled a little behind them, watching his two boyfriends.  
"What are you thinking about, Shouhei?", Tora brought out and turned on his back to be able to look a little bit at the other one while Kenma turned on his side.  
"Oh nothing," Shouhei turned and shook his head, "except for a few memories of our time at Nekoma."  
"You mean our first year," Tora muttered and looked at Kenma with a sideways glance, grinning at him, "but I only wanted what was best for Kenma."  
"You were an annoying idiot," Kenma muttered and looked in another direction.  
"But you liked me, didn’t you?" Tora started and finally sat up.  
"Hmm," Kenma made, shrugged his shoulders a little, "Kuro thought it’s good to have a fight in between."  
"Kuroo-san is always arguing with Yaku-san," Shouhei muttered and tilted his head, "I think the two of them were glad that you had a good fight."  
Kenma shrugged his shoulders, smiled at his two boyfriends: "Somebody’s got to give Tora a piece of their mind."  
"Kenma," mumbled Tora, looking at him before he just grinned, "I love you too."  
"How about we go for breakfast," Shouhei began, "I love you just the way you are."  
"Breakfast sounds good!", Tora replied and had already jumped up.  
"So full of energy," Kenma murmured softly to himself, but still smiled a little as he crossed his eyes with Shouhei. He also just smiled back at him without saying anything else. They both knew that they loved each other and that they did not want anything to change between them.

**Author's Note:**

> [you could follow me on twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
